Fast
| directed by = Justin Lin | written by = Chris Morgan | produced by = Vin Diesel; Amanda Lewis; Justin Lin; Chris Morgan; Neal H. Moritz; Clayton Townsend; Samantha Vincent | music by = Lucas Vidal | cinematography = Stephen F. Windon | edited by = Greg D'Auria; Leigh Folsom Boyd; Dylan Highsmith; Kelly Matsumoto; Christian Wagner | distributed by = Universal Pictures Relativity Media | release date(s) = May 24th, 2013 | mpaa rating = | running time = 130 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $160,000,000 IMDB; Fast & Furious 6 (2013); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $238,679,850 (US) IMDB; Fast & Furious 6 (2013); Box office & business. $788,679,850 (Worldwide) IMDB; Fast & Furious 6 (2013); Box office & business. | preceded by = Fast Five (2011) | followed by = Furious 7 (2015) }} Fast & Furious 6 is an American feature film of the action genre, incorporating elements of the crime drama subgenre as well. It is the sixth installment in the Fast and the Furious film series. The movie was directed by Justin Lin with a screenplay written by Chris Morgan, based on characters and concepts developed by Gary Scott Thompson. The film was produced by Universal Pictures in association with Relativity Media and premiered in the United States on May 24th, 2013. Returning for the sixth installment are series regulars Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto, Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner, Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto, Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce, and Ludacris as Tej Parker. Also returning to the franchise are Dwayne Johnson as Special Agent Luke Hobs and Michelle Rodriguez, reprising her role from the first film as Leticia "Letty" Ortiz. Overview DSS Special Agent Luke Hobbs is partnered up with an ass-kicking woman named Riley Hicks and is on the trail of a former British SAS agent named Owen Shaw, who has hired a team of vehicle combat drivers in an effort to steal components to the ultimate weapon of mass destruction. Swallowing his pride, Hobbs has no choice but to enlist the aid of Dominic Toretto and his crew - all of whom are now living the high life thanks to the millions they scored on a previous caper. To entice Toretto's willingness, Hobbs shows him evidence that a member of his own "familia", Letty Ortiz, who was previously believed to be dead, was in fact still alive, and working with the enemy. Although desperate to bring her home, Dominic wants Hobbs to sweeten the deal; full pardons - for everyone. High performance juggernauts tear through the streets of London and Liverpool as Brian, Dom and the others try to stop Owen Shaw at all costs. When Dom finally finds Letty, she punctuates their reunion by shooting him in the shoulder. Letty apparently has amnesia and has no idea who Domninic is. Many crashes, bashes, punches, kicks and pile-ups later, the crew has a final showdown with their "evil twins" at an airfield, but even though they succeed in winning Letty back to their side, they also lose one of their own. Cast Principal cast Co-Stars Appearances Note: This section only includes subjects that currently exist as articles on the . * * England :* London :* Liverpool * Russia :* Moscow * Spain :* Canary Islands * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles ::* Toretto residence * * * Kickboxing Notes * Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and Furious 6, and Fast and Furious 6 (2013) all redirect to this page. * The original title for this film was Furious 6. * The tagline for this movie is, "All roads lead to this". * Production on Fast & Furious 6 began as early as February, 2010. Principal filming commenced on July 30th, 2012 and concluded on December 17th, 2012. * The movie was shot on location in different locales throughout England including Hertfordhire, London, Liverpool, Suffolk and Surrey. Other scenes were filmed in the Canary Islands off of Spain as well as Santa Maria de Guia and parts of Hong Kong also. * Fast & Furious 6 grossed $97,375,245 in the United States over its opening weekend. * Fast & Furious 6 was released on DVD in Region 1 format and on Blu-ray by Universal Studios on December 10th, 2013. The film is also included in the Fast & Furious: 6 Movie Collection DVD set as well as the Fast & Furious: The Complete Collection Blu-ray set. Amazon.com; Fast & Furious: The Complete Collection; Blu-ray. * This is Justin Lin's seventh feature film as a director. It is his fourth film in the Fast and the Furious film series. * This is Chris Morgan's seventh feature film as a screenwriter. It is his fourth film in the Fast and the Furious film series. * This was one of Paul Walker's final film roles. Walker was killed in a tragically ironic automobile accident while driving with a friend en route to a fundraiser on November 30th, 2013. * Actor/Rapper Ludacris is credited as Chris "Ludacris" Bridges in this film. This is his twelfth feature film as an actor and his third film in the Fast and the Furious series. * Film editor Leigh Folsom Boyd is credited as Leigh Folsom-Boyd in this film. This is his fifth feature film work as an editor and his third film in the Fast and the Furious franchise. * The opening title sequence of this film features a montage of images from previous Fast and the Furious movies. * Actor Jason Statham makes an uncredited cameo appearance in the mid-credit sequence at the end of the film. * The primary setting for this film is London, England. Other locales featured in the movie include the Canary Islands in Spain, Moscow, Russia and a brief glimpse of the Toretto home in Los Angeles, California. * This movie features a mid-credit ending sequence, which reveals that the events of the 2006 sequel, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift takes place after Fast & Furious 6. In the scene, a man named Ian Shaw (played by Jason Statham) is revealed to be the one responsible for Han's death. This scene sets up the plot for the following movie. * This is the second appearance of Dwayne Johnson in the series as Luke Hobbs. He appeared last in Fast Five. He appears next in Furious 7. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Han Seoul-Oh, who dies in this film. He appeared in the previous four Fast and the Furious films beginning with, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. * In addition to being a movie actress, Gina Carano is also a world class MMA fighter, specializing in Muay Thai kickboxing. * This is the first and only appearance of the character of Riley Hicks, who is killed in the climax of this film. * This is the third appearance of Michelle Rodriguez in the role of Leticia "Letty" Ortiz. She was introduced in the first The Fast and the Furious film, and also appeared in the fourth installment, Fast & Furious, where it was believed that her character had been killed. Recommendations See also * Fast & Furious 6 * Fast & Furious 6 images * Fast & Furious 6 characters * Fast & Furious 6 miscellaneous External Links * * * Fast & Furious 6 at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2013/Films Category:May, 2013/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Sequels Category:6th installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:F/Films